Zak in a Coma
by Its Chris Pine
Summary: This is imspired by the end of season 3 of SS where zak dies because he has Kur sucked out of his body becaue of Argost! please read its my first Fan Fic! Hope you enjoy this!:D chapter 6 is up
1. The Begining?

_Hey this is my first fan fic please dont be mean:) hope u like it_

_"_No No No No my baby boy! No!" says Drew with her voice cracking while holding her only son. He cant die he is only 12 years old how is this fair! She feels her husbands hand on her sholder, suddenly she losses it. She starts to cry with sobs racking her whole body, then she tries CPR and compressions. Doc tries to tell her to calm down and stop in his broken voice but she is beyond hearing him, she is too busy tyring to breathe air back in to her baby boy. Doc moves his wife gently and picks up his cold body of is former son, and takes him to the air ship crying the whole time.

Once in the in the medical area he grabs the paddles and tries to start his heart. After 2 minuets and 37 seconds the heart monitor finally starts making slow and but steady movements. Drew looks up with wet eyes and starts to stare at the heart monitor, she stays like that. Doc does some test on test and waiting or the results he and Drew wait and wait for Zak to wake up for another 4 minuets until Doyle and Fisk enter. For the first time in his life Doyle says nothing and sits down next to his little mini man. Fisk just stands there watching his brother. Doc gets up to check the results and when he comes back everyone minus Zaks eyes were on him waiting for him to speak. He says Four life changing words "He's in a Coma".

_Hey guys again this is my first fan fic! personally i think it sucks but i dont have much self esteem! haha oh well!_

_The next one will be in Zaks point of view! please review to let me know if i should about the mis spellings_

_And the title was inspired by a great artist called Joshua Radin and the songs called Girlfriend in a coma!_


	2. Where am I?

_Ok guys here it is! and thanks so much to Orochi Ryuu, BlackAngel20626, kaliAnn, and Fiskmypres for being my very first reviewers i really appreciate it!_

**Zaks Point of View:**

I drifting in a dark void of nothing. I cant feel my body, now that I think of it I can't see hear or anything! All I see is darkness.

Oh wait I think I hear buzzing, oh my God what I have like bees inside of my head! Ok, calm down Zak I probably don't have bees in my head, just relax. After a few seconds I hear more buzzing except its becoming clearer than the bees I think people are talking, hey that's my Dads voice! Ok, concentrate whats he saying. i hear four words "He's in a coma". But wait no im not. I can still hear things, his stupid computers must be wrong, i mean why would he lie like that?

I try to listen some more but all I can hear is heart broken sniffing(i think its mom). I sigh,well now what! Then I hear my mom say something, i try to focus on what she says but all I hear is" Za...plea..move!" I'm guessing she wants me to try to move, but its kinda hard seeing that i cant feel my body. I try anyway just for her. I try to at least move my finger but suddenly i feel like tons of pillows are pushing down on me, im getting tired of just trying to move my finger! MAN ThIS SUcKS!AHHHGGHHH! great now im falling asleep, i trying so hard to keep my eyes open but i cant. I don't wanna sleep I want to see my Mom, Dad, Fisk, Doyle, Zon and Komodo. I miss everyone, I want to go back, suddenly everything go's blacker than before.

_Thanks so much for reading i think the next one will be about the family and another about zak waking up really soon!:) i lovee ya'll!(im from Louisana) hahaha i might accidently use Ya'll! hehe! _


	3. Zak are you here?

_Thanks to all those who review i get a smile on my face seeing that my reviewers doubled!:D so thanks to BlackAngel20626,KaliAnn, Softball is fun, Star Saturday, PhantomGirl12, TheMonicaProject, orochi ryuu, and Fiskmypres! :D i love yall_

**Drew's point of view**:

I sat next to my baby boy for who knows how long, all i could do is study his cute little face with his salt and pepper colored hair. I tried to tell him to move his finger, I might I have felt his figure twitch but I think it was just in my head. I ask Doc if he can hear us, and doc says " I don't think so but I've been wrong be for with my reasoning relating to science, it won't hurt to try." Doc and the family gets up and slowly leaves the room leaving me with my son.

It takes me a minuet before i start to talk," Baby if you can hear me I want to tell you i love you so does everyone else in the family, oh sweetie I love you so much it hurts my heart so much to see you like this. Please, please, please wake up Zak, I don't know what I would do without you sweetie, you are so strong i know you will wake up. Zak, baby, you are a hero you saved the world! You are my hero, you are my little superhero, please give me a sign telling me you can hear me!" I wait for a minuet then another and another, I'm about to give up then i feel a small twitch in his finger!

I look down at my hand interlocked with his smaller hand and my eyes grow bigger as I see one pinki slowing rap around my own pinki! I'm about to yell for doc, then I glance up from his hand toward his face and I see one eye slightly crack opened and a small weak smile on his lips. "Hi Mom."

_Thanks for reading and the reviews i enjoy reading what you say!_  
_any one want to give me any ideas and i may not be able to update everyday like im doing but ill try to update 2 or 3 times a week!_

_ I don't own the SS!_


	4. Awake?

_Hey i dont own ss and this might be the **last chapter**! im having a writers block so this may sucks. im putting some one in the story alot of people may like, but idk if I'm continuing the story please leave coments! mabey give some ideas pleaaseee! Please review_

**Zaks point of view:**

"Hi Mom" i say ugggh my voice sound really bad and raspy! She looks up at me with a pale white and shocked face, then after about two seconds she like jumps on me to hug me! "Mommm stop you're squishing me!" I say in my frail voice. She yells " DOC! Come here quickly!" soon after we hear quick heavy footsteps quickly getting louder, and soon Dad slams the door open and half yells " What! Whats wrong!" Then he sees me, and walks over silently and gives me a huge hug and says in a soft voice "Love you Zak, don't ever do that again!"

Then he turns to mom and says, "I already called her and shes almost here, should we call her and tell her the good news?" "Nah, she will be surprised when shes him." mom says with a smile. At this point I'm really confused 'What are you guys talking about?" I ask. Then they just smile at me and both say, "You'll find out soon." I swear they just love to annoy me! Then before i could think of who this girl was, dad asked, "How are you feeling, and don't lie." "Gezz I'm not gonna lie, anyway, I'm a little dizzy, i feel really weak, tired, and like i just had Kur pulled out of me." i see mom give me a soft smile, and i remember! "WAIT!" i yell and mom and dad both jump. "My Kur powers are they really gone!" i ask.

Corquidentily Fisk hears my yell and comes running in the room with wide eyes! "Wazza?" Fisk says before he comes and hugs me too. After more hugging i tell my brother "Fisk im gonna try my Kur powers on you, don't freak out or something." With out a answer I start to concentrate and oh god this hurts, its painfull i cant see whats going on! I think i hear yelling, wait it might be me. I hear someone shout my name and suddenly im consumed by blackness yet again.

R&R please! i need it!:)


	5. Who is it?

_Ok heres a update. but before reading this please say a prayer or reflect on the events of** 9/11.** ive been watching the news, remembering, and crying for those murdered so please pray with all you're hearts for those who losts a family member that day. Watch 9/11 The Falling Man on youtube, i cried many times. God Bless America_

Soon after passing out Zaks wakes up and sits up quickly surprising everyone in the room. "Zak, are you ok?" Drew asks. Zak says "I don't know it hurt when I tried to use my powers, like my eyes were on fire." " I'll run some more test" Doc says quickly. Zak looks over to his mom who has a weird looking smile on her face. "Mom? Whats up with the weird smile?" "Fisk just went to go get her." she says with another smile. Suddenly Fisk opens the door, and behind him was a young girl with a pink and purple outfit and a black scarf over her brown hair, swinging a yoyo round and round. "Wadi!" Zak exclaims. "Hey Zak, whats up?"

_I know its really short and sucky but im tring I really dont know how to continue, im haveing a writers block, im not giving up on my story im gonna keep tring for my readers:) Also Softball is fun your review made me laugh:D thanks for it! and thanks to all of my reviews reviewing on each chapter! i dont know ss. but i do own this story._


	6. Authors Note

**Im really Sorry guys but i cant continue the story.:( i have to make a 3.5 in school to get tops because if i dont my parents wont help me with college funding. so blame school for taking up my time! So anyway, im really sorry about this but mabey during a break i will continue the story (thanksgiving mabey..idk) and again in so sorry but if someone would like to continue my story they _can_!:)but dont steal it by copying and pasting! i love yall!**


	7. more to the story

**Ok here the continueation of the story by snowboardingchic25 I still might pick this story up when i have a break from school but anyways here the link to the second part:) i hope yall enjoy it!:) .net/s/6363540/1/Zak_in_a_bComa_b**


	8. Wadi?

**Ok good news everyone I made a 3.7 this past nine weeks and I'm doing better this nine weeks(Whoo!) so I'm officially CONTINUEING this story!:D Sorry about it being short. I hope yall are as excited as I am, ok on to the story!**

_Suddenly Fisk opens the door, and behind him was a young girl with a pink and purple outfit and a black scarf over her brown hair, swinging a yoyo round and round. "Wadi!" Zak exclaims. "Hey Zak, whats up?"_

"Um Hi Wadi, what are you doing here!" Zak says turning red. Suddenly Zak remembers he has a hospital gown on, he pulls the thin white sheets up to his chest, bushing even more. Everyone in the room decides to give them privacy and leaves the room; well kind of they all had their ears pressed against the door.

Wadi replies with an innocent smile plastered to her face "I was just in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by, and why are you in the bed wearing a dress?" "Oh this, um yea me and argost battled it out and he blew up! And im NOT wearing a dress, it's a manly gown!" Zak replies with pink cheeks. Wadi replies "Sure, and I'm the Pope of Egypt!"

"Hey! That really happened well the first part!" Zak says. "Ha so you admit it, you ARE wearing a dress!" Wadi exclaims with a smile on her face again. "Am NOT" Zak yells back. "Yes you are." She replies. "I'm not! It's just a manly gown!" Zak insists.

Then they all hear snickering our side the door, Zak and Wadi are quiet for a moment. Wadi quietly sneaks over to the door and presses the red button that opens the sliding door. Suddenly all at once, Zak's mom, dad, uncle, along with Fisk, komodo, and Zon all tumble in to the Medical room. Suddenly after a moment of silence the room is filled with laughter, and all seems right in the world again.

**_Ok please review i need them to continuee!_**


End file.
